Hielo y Fuego
by Ranma84
Summary: El mundo siempre ah existido el equilibrio el yin y yang y Elsa ya encontro su yang sera posible que lo reconosca


Ah pasado ya un año desde su coronación ahora todo era alegría y felicidad en el reino por cuanto tiempo durara.

La reina Elsa se encuentra en su castillo moviéndose y pensando que hacer para mejorar la economía de su país no es que fuera mala pero deseaba dar lo mejor de sí para que devolver a su reino tanto en eso se sentó en su mesa.

Elsa: Es todo tan pacífico y hermoso pero tanto trabajo que hacer.

En ello aparece una persona con un turbante y vendajes en su cabeza permitiendo solo ver sus ojos y sus manos estaban llenos de vendajes, la parte superior de su cuerpo portaba una gabardina tipo diesel Nanda completamente negro su pantalón era del mismo color igual que sus botas estilo militar.

Al ver esto Elsa se paró y se puso en guardia.

Desconocido: Tranquila mi reina Elsa vengo en son de paz trayendo una advertencia.

Elsa: Habla rápido antes que te congele.

Desconocido: Hay un pequeño pueblo llamado Nördlingen al sur dentro de sus dominios están en grave peligro un volcán va a erupcionar y traerá la muerte para esta gente, yo mismo se los diría pero vea mi aspecto no es muy amistoso y si voy a decirles tendrán miedo y aun peor no me creerán pero creo que usted puede ser diferente sálvelos usted con esto me despido.

Elsa: Y ya te retiras vienes a mí y te vas sin decirme tu nombre cómo te llamas y te iras cuando te lo permita (esto lo dijo Elsa con vos de autoridad y con algo de enojo).

Desconocido: me suelen llamar Muspel pero debo desobedecer a su majestad ya que me retirare antes de lo permitido y espero que les ayude en ello (se pone cerca de la sombra de desapareció tal como apareció)

Elsa se encontraba extasiada no sabía que había ocurrido llamo a todos los guardias y armo una comitiva.

Anna: Crearas en él.

General: Su majestad este hombre aparece y desaparece y dice cosas y ¿usted le va a creer?

Elsa: Y si no le creo y me olvido del tema y esas personas mueren como puedo llevar esto en mi conciencia.

Entonces Elsa armo un pequeño grupo y se dirige a Nördlingen para poder ayudar a ese pequeño pueblo.

En el grupo fueron Kristoff, Anna , la misma Reina y un grupo de cinco soldados.

Durante el viaje que duro 2 días debido que los caminos eran montañosos, se dirigían a paso presuroso la reina temía por las personas de ese pueblo al llegar al pueblo todo era paz amor y tranquilidad la reina preguntaba si todo era normal y todos le comentaban que era tranquilo.

Daniel: Su majestad no se quien le abra dicho eso todo aquí está tranquilo no hay problema además no existe un volcán por aquí.

Viejo: Estas loco eso de allí es un volcán no una montaña

Daniel: Por favor anciano eso es una montaña nadie a visto una erupción de eso.

Viejo: Mi padre que le conto su padre que le dijo su padre le conto que eso erupciono y destruyo al pueblo.

Danie: Ve su majestad cuento de viejos.

Elsa: Gracias alcalde.

Elsa: Bueno iremos a descansar.

Esa misma noche en su habitación.

Elsa: Sera o no será todo es tranquilo y todos dicen que aquí nada pasa y eso no es un volcán es solo una montaña.

Muspel: Porque sigue aquí su majestad eso va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Elsa: Que dices tú deberías irte si no quieres que te arreste me mentiste esto está tranquilo.

Muspel: Esta loca su majestad la razón para que le dije eso es para que este pueblo sea salvado no para traer más víctimas.

Elsa: me dices loca quieres que te congele.

Muspel: No sé qué hacer van a morir más personas por el volcán.

Elsa: Tu ahora veras de lo que soy capaz.(lo decía mientras levantaba sus manos para atacarlo)

En ello comenzó un fuerte terremoto y todo el pueblo fue sacudido con fuerza y fue iluminado el pueblo entero con un color rojizo y un fuerte sonido retumbo todo el pueblo.

Elsa : Que fue eso.

Muspel: Le dije que era un volcán si hubiera evacuado cuando llegaron ya han pasado más de nueve horas desde que llegaron era más que tiempo suficiente para evacuar ahora que eran morir.

Elsa: lo dejo en la habitación para salir a la calle y llamo a todos para una evacuación.

Viejo: les dije eso es un volcán.

Daniel: Evacuen el pueblo.

Muspel se lo vio en la calle diciendo huyan todos, Elsa huyan.

Elsa: Anna organiza a las personas y has que salgan del pueblo no quiero que nadie esté aquí.

Elsa usando sus poderes comenzó haciendo una muralla de hielo para así evitar en algo el avance de la lava.

Muspel: Que haces reina de la escarcha.

Elsa: Que dices intento ayudar en algo y perdona por no creerte pero necesito ahora ocupar mi tiempo para otra cosa.

Muspel: esto no soportara ni el calor de mi mano, ( el aproximo su mano a la muralla y esta se derritió).

Elsa: Esto es extrañó

Muspel: Tengo un plan B para solucionar esto.

Elsa: Pues si se te ocurre algo pues dilo.

Muspel: la mitad de la lava vendrá por aquí igual que el flujo piroclástico, pero que pasara si el cráter del volcán una parte fuera destruido y eso movería el destre a otro sitio a donde atrás del volcán esa sección esta despoblada de humanos y animales y criaturas mitológicas que te parece princesita de la escarcha.

Elsa: Soy la reina Elsa no princesa de la escarcha.

Muspel: Perdona pero por el momento no puedo ver ahora una reina lo siento me despido.

Muspel vio sus manos estas ardieron y quemaron los vendajes y este puso sus manos apuntando el suelo y este salió disparado para el volcán Elsa al ver esto hiso algo parecido solo que el hielo la envió un par de metros arriba y fue creando un camino de hielo por el cual se deslizaba y fue dirigiéndose hacia arriba del volcán mientras esto pasaba iba congelando la lava en el camino Muspel por su parte creo un enorme grieta disparando al suelo y moviendo la tierra creando una mini represa mientras ambos se movían hacia arriba y rodeaban el volcán llegando al otro lado.

Elsa: Cuál es tu idea.

Muspel: Mi idea era que tú te quedes abajo huyendo mientras yo hacía esto.

Elsa: Mejor te ayudo.(la reina puso sus manos en su cintura y con su rostro de enojo)

Muspel comenzó a lanzar su fuego en contra de una sección del volcán al terminar esa parte

Muspel: Su majestad enfrié esa parte mientras yo caliento esto una vez echo eso usted enfrié la parte que calenté y yo calentare el cambio de temperatura agrietara esa sección.

En este proceso comenzaron hasta que se desmorono la parte del cráter y la lava cambio de dirección provocando el regocijo de los dos.

Pero esta alegría duro poco comenzó a venir con todo la lava y comenzaron a correr corra su majestad.

Elsa: Ya no tengo fuerza.

Muspel: yo no tengo pero si nos quedamos aquí moriremos.

Elsa cae al suelo y Muspel la cargo y comenzaron a correr lo más rápidamente posible a un lugar seguro.

Muspel: A, esta reina de la escarcha si que es problemática.

Elsa: Puedes bajarme me encuentro bien ahora.( rubor en su mejilla)

Muspel: Que bien su majestad ahora todo está bien puede ir por este camino hasta que llegue a su gente.

Elsa: Porque no me acompañas no creo que necesites ir a un lugar ahora mismo.(mostrándose algo coqueta)

Muspel: No seré bienvenido usted vio mis poderes es fuego el fuego mata y quema todas las cosas.

Elsa: pero calienta en la noche frías, además mírame no soy tan diferente.

Muspel: Su poder es admirado la gente lo toca, creas vida la gente se divierte mi poder solo trae muerte y destrucción.

Elsa: Vente conmigo a mi reino nadie te tendrá miedo.

Muspel: Solo hasta que encuentre a su gente de allí me retiro.

Los dos fueron caminando, Elsa preguntaba sobre de donde era y quien era que hacía, el simplemente decía que era un gran secreto y que su familia lo abandono cuando era niño por ser quien era.

Elsa: Déjame ver tu rostro.

Muspel: mi Rostro da miedo es feísimo cualquier que lo vea podría inclusive convertirse en piedra por lo horrible que soy.

Elsa: Podía ver dolor y amargura en sus ojos y al escuchar su voz entendía que quería estar solo para no ser lastimado.(se mostro algo decepcionada por no lograr su cometido)

**Nota del Autor**

Que les pareció espero que les guste y Muspel es un nombre Nordico de un lugar y tiene mucho significado para la historia en un futuro, el pueblo es un lugar muy bonito pueden buscarlo en google


End file.
